Polka Dot Memories
by luve-anime
Summary: One rainy night, Natsume chases after Mikan and confesses his feelings for her. A thunder causes a tree to fall on Mikan but Natsume takes the hit instead. After that night, Natsume can't seem to remember who Mikan is. first fanfic. pls submit reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Polka-Dot Memories**

**CHAPTER 1**

"**Hey POLKA DOTS!"** Natsume called out.

He was chasing after Mikan.

"**STOP!" **he ordered and Mikan stopped running.

**I've always liked you** **MIKAN SAKURA**!" yelled Natsume

He was now standing in the middle of the Southern Forest chasing after Mikan under the heavy pouring rain.

Mikan stopped in her tracks; her back facing Natsume. She turned around and faced Natsume with tears trickling down her face.

"**I never thought I'd hear you say that"**, Mikan said while giving him a tiny laugh but still continuing to sob.

"**But you never liked me, remember?" **

"**Tell me who told you that and I'll burn his hair off" **replied Natsume.

"**You're the only girl meant for me Mikan. You're the only girl I'll ever approve off.."**

Mikan's mind was getting confused.

_What's going on?..Natsume, what did you just do??..Did you just confess your feelings for me??.._.

Natsume extended hi hand towards Mikan. Mikan was confused.

Before she could reach his hand, the lightning struck a nearby tree and started falling on Mikan.

Mikan was terrified of the falling tree. She wanted to run but here body just wouldn't budge.

She thought that it would be her end, when suddenly; she was pushed to the other side.

Mikan landed hard on the ground with a loud _**THUD!** _The next thing she knew, she was staring in horror, as the body of Natsume lay unconscious before her.

"**Natsume! Natsume! .. can you hear me? Can your hear me Natsume!?** Mikan cried out.

_Don't die Natsume. Don't leave me…_

_**At the Hospital..**_

The door swung open and Ruka entered Natsumes' room and found Natsume awake and reading one of his manga.

"**Oh, Natsume you're awake!?"** said Ruka.

"**Oh, hey Ruka**."

"**Can you tell me what I'm doing here in the hospital**?" Natsume asked.

"**A tree fell and hit you in the head and knocked you out unconscious. You've been asleep for 2 days**" Ruka said.

"**Oh"** sighed Natsume.

"**But I'm feeling much better now. The doctor said I'll be discharge after a week or so**" replied Natsume.

The door swung open again and in came a cheerful brunette colored pigtailed girl wearing the same uniform as Ruka only with no stars.

"**Good Morning Ruka-pyon!"** said Mikan.

"**Oh, Good Morning Mikan"** Ruka greeted back. "**Natsume's awake**.."

"**Oh, Good Morning Natsume! Finally, you've woken up! It's been 2 days already. How are you feeling??"** asked Mikan.

"**Oi, Who are you? And why are you in here?**" Natsume asked Miakn angrily.

"**Ruka, can u ask this stupid girl to leave? I don't know her**" ordered Natsume to Ruka.

"**WHAT?!?"** both Mikan and Ruka said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"**Natsume, what's wrong with you, don't you know who she is**??" asked Ruka who was astonished by Natsumes' reaction towards Mikan.

"**She belongs to Elementary Class B like you and me**."

"**Ruka**," Natsume said "**You're not making any sense**.."

"**Anyway, just tell her to leave. I don't want anyone disturbing me.."**

_Why are you acting this way Natsume?? Why don't you recognize that girl standing before you…_Thought Ruka to himself.

Mikan was shocked to see the fact that Natsume doesn't seem to know who she is.

_What's going on Natsume??..Are you playing with me??_

The next thing she knew, she was running out of Natsume's room. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

_I can't believe it. The other night he confessed his feelings for me..and now, he doesn't even know who I am.._Cried Mikan to herself.

Images of Natsume forgetting who she was kept playing on Mikan's mind. It was making her confused by the minute.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ruka went out of Natsume's room and tried looking for Mikan. He came upon the Sakura Tree and there found Mikan sitting beside it.

'**Hey Mikan..Are you all right**? Ruka asked.

"**You took off so suddenly. You forgot to say good bye to Natsume**"

"**Huh? Oh, Ruka it's you**.."

"**I'm Sorry, I just needed to get some fresh air**." Answered Mikan.

Ruka, hearing tiny sobs, felt sorry for Mikan. He knew Mikan has a huge crush on Natsume.

Although he felt the same way towards her, he gave up on her after she confided her feelings for Natsume to him.

"**Why don't we ask a doctor about Natsume's condition? Im sure It'll help us understand Natsume's behavior today…"** suggested Ruka. "**Would you like that?"**

"**Mmm, I'd like that**" nodded Mikan.

"**Thanks Ruka, for making me feel better**" she said to him.

Ruka didn't say another word. Instead, he just smiled at her .

And then they left together heading towards the hospital building not noticing Natsume who was looking at them from hi window.

_Who is she..?. _Natsume asked himself and then went back to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**At the doctors office..**_

"**It seems that Natsume might have lost parts of his memory after being hit by a tree**" said the doctor who was showing Ruka and Mikan several x-rays of Natsume's head.

_Memory loss??.._thought Mikan.

"**But why can't he only remember me**?" asked Mikan.

"**Incidents like this happen although rarely, really**" answered the doctor.

"**But it's not permanent right**?" asked Ruka. "**I mean, he'll eventually remember Mikan, won't he**?"

"**I'm really sorry. There's no telling what will happen next**." said the doctor and excused himself out of the room leaving Mikan and Ruka all alone.

"**Ruka.. I….I forgot to do something. I'll see you later**." lied Mikan to Ruka.

"**Mikan.."** Ruka whispered.

Before Mikan left, she felt a a firm grip on her left shoulder. She knew it was Ruka right away.

"**Huh? What is it Ruka**?" said Mikan who was taken aback.

"**Just visit him everyday**" Ruka told her. "**Im sure he'll remember you Mikan. Im sure he will**"..

"I** will Ruka..I will**" replied Mikan looking at the floor. _Thank You Ruka…_Smiled Mikan.

_**The Following Days..**_

Mikan kept visiting Natsume when he was sleeping soundly in his room. She kept bringing him fresh flowers and those sweet cotton candy like puffs. And before she leaves, she always whispers in his ears.

_Remember me Natsume.. Remember Mikan Sakura…_

One day, when she was about to visit Natsume, she heard loud voices coming from his room. When she came in, she saw Sumire and the rest of the Natsume-Ruka fan club at the room. And What's more, she saw Natsume awake still reading his manga.

She greeted everyone good morning and went near Natsume's bed..

"**Here**" she said, "**I bought them just for you.. they're freshly ba-k---e-d..!!!"** shouted Mikan who suddenly tripped on her own feet and spilling the contents of the box on Natsume.

"**Huh?! I don't want to eat this! Get this away you stupid no star!"** growled Natsume.

"**I told you I don't want you here in my room! Get out now. And take this with you**!"

He threw the box at Mikan therefore hitting her hard on her face.

"**Na-na—na-tsume..Im so sorry!** I** didn't mea- ouch**!" pleaded Mikan who was cut off when the box hit her face.

She gave Natsume this painful look while Ruka was coming to her aid.

"**Mikan!..are you all right??"** asked Ruka who helped Mikan to her feet.

"**Ahahahahha!!! Why don't you get lost no star!? Natsume doesn't want you in here**.." laughed Sumire together with her friends.

"**I've had it!.. I'm had enough of you**!" cried Mikan to Natsume.

She pointed her finger and said to him "**You may look like Natsume, but you're not the Natsume I know**.."

"**Who are you??"** sobbed Mikan.

Suddenly, Natsume couldn't take his eyes off Mikan's crying face. He felt this tremendous pain in his heart.

_What's this I feel?? Why do I regret throwing that box at her??_

Before Natsume could even say another word, Mikan ran out of the room crying.

"**Think about what Mikan feels! She's been through a lot. She's been suffering too Natsume**!" yelled Ruka to Natsume.

"**Ah? Ru-ruka! Where are you going??"** asked Natsume.

Ruka quickly ran after Mikan and left Natsume in his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Outside Natsume's room..**_

**"Mikan!"**

**"Mikan!"**

Ruka called out to the girl running. He grabbed Mikan by the arm and quickly pulled her close to him.

Mikan was shocked but couldn't help but give in. She buried her face in Ruka's chest and cried and cried.

"**Ruka**" she said,

"I** can't take it anymore. I just can't. He keeps pushing me away. There's nothing I can do to make him remember me!!"**

"**I'm tired already. I'm ready to give-up…"**

"**I'm sorry Mikan**" apologized Ruka while stroking Mikan's hair.

"**I'm sorry I made you visit him everyday**.."

"**But he just needs more time. Don't worry. I know he'll be able to remember you**."

Someone was watching the whole scene..someone who felt sorry and jealous at the same time.

Natsume was standing at his door. He saw everything.

"**Baka.**." he murmured and then went back to bed. He told Sumire and the others to leave his room immediately.

He wanted to be alone . To be able to think.

_What was that look she gave him? What did it mean? Who is that girl? Why am I feeling sorry for her?_..

Natsume kept asking himself these questions over and over again and yet, he couldn't find any answer at all..

That night, Natsume couldn't sleep. He kept seeing Mikan's face bursting with tears.. Somehow, it pained him so much.. His heart kept hurting everytime he thinks of what Ruka said and of what Mikan said to him.

"_I've had it!.. I'm had enough of you!"_

"_Think about what Mikan feels! She's been through a lot. She's been suffering too Natsume!"_

"_I can't take it anymore. I just can't. He keeps pushing me away. There's nothing I can do to make him remember me!!"_

"_I'm tired already. I'm ready to give-up…"_

After a week or so, Natsume was discharged from the hospital.

The Elementary Class B class celebrated his recovery with a small party with some help from their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei.

"**It's good to see you Natsume**!" greeted Yuu.

"**I'm so happy to see you Natsume!"** said Sumire.

Natsume wasn't even listening to them. He was busy searching for someone. Ruka seemed to notice this and asked him,

"**What's the matter Natsume**?"

"**Oh, nothing. I'm' going to go out and take a walk for a while. I'll come back later**." he answered.

Natsume ran into Mikan, the person he was looking for at the party. He saw Mikan passing by the school grounds and approached her.

Mikan seemed to be in deep thought when she notices Natsume coming her way.

"**Oh, Natsume**," she said.

"Oi**, why haven't I seen much of you lately? And what are you doing out here**?" he asked.

"**Huh? You're the one who told me to stop bothering you. I see your memory hasn't come back yet. And it's getting weaker by the minute**" she said back to him.

Upon hearing this, Natsume glared at Mikan.

"**About that**," he began, "**The doctor told me about some memory loss, Do you know something about those lost memories**??" he asked.

**"I do**" she said. Natsume glanced at her hoping to hear about it.

"**But it would be meaningless if you don't discover it for yourself.**." she added.

And Natsume left her feeling a bit angry at what she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Back in Class B..**_

**"Where have you been Mikan?"** asked Hotaru who was sitting in her desk.

"**Oh, I was just talking a walk outside. I ran into Natsume when I was coming here**.." she answered.

"**Did he say anything to you?** Hotaru asked.

"**He just asked some few questions. That's all**" she said coolly as she didn't care at all..

"**Mikan, are you giving up on Natsume**?" asked Hotaru who knows about Mikan's feelings for Natsume.

Mikan gave Hotaru a faint smile and answered,

"**As much as I'd like to, I can't Hotaru.. But for now, I've decided to take a break"**

**"I'd like to give him some time to think some things over."**

"I** see, that's good news**." Hotaru said back.

It's been almost a month since Natsume had an accident. But still he couldn't remember who Mikan is.

He keeps having dreams at night about running after a girl whose face he can't see. A girl who keeps on calling POLKA DOTS. This troubled him so much but told no one about it. Not even Ruka.

Mikan has been moved from no star to 1 star. She studies all the time, trying to keep herself busy to avoid thinking about Natsume.

Ruka often spends time with Mikan. He helps her study at times and joins Mikan, Hotaru and the rest during lunchtime.

Hotaru and Ruka never mention Natsume to Mikan to avoid having problems with her.

And sometimes, Ruka brings Mikan to the school barn to play the with the barn animals.

One day, while at the barn.

"**Thanks Ruka**" said Mikan. "**I've never had this much fun for a long time."**

Ruka remain silent but smiled at her.

"**I know you and Hotaru have been keeping quiet about Natsume. But I'd like to know how he's doing**.." she said.

"**He's doing fine Mikan. He's doing fine**." He assured her.

"**Really?, that's great**." Mikan smiled.

"**I was thinking**," Ruka said, "**We should have a picnic tomorrow together with Hotaru and the rest here outside the barn**."

Mikan looked up. "**That's a great idea**." She said. Praising Ruka.

"**I'll bring the blanket and maybe Hotaru can bring some snacks**" she added.

"**I'll tell Hotaru and the rest about tomorrow**.." said Ruka and he then smiled at Mikan.

Together they left the barn and went back to their dorms.

That afternoon, Ruka was talking to Hotaru, Yuu and the rest about tomorrows picnic.

"**We can't have our picnic tomorrow**" he announced to the group

"**Some students are going to have they're class there**."

"I** guess we'll have to do it next time**" said Yuu.

"**I'm fine with that**." Said Sumire and the rest and they went they're separate ways.

_**The next day.. in the afternoon..**_

"**Hello? Anybody here**? Asked Mikan who was at the barn. She arrived a bit late but still could not find anyone.

Then, someone entered the barn. Mikan turned around hoping it to be Hotaru but instead saw Natsume standing near the door.

"**Oh, Natsume, it's you. I thought you were someone else. I guess Ruka invited you too**" She said.

"**Where's Ruka**?" He asked. "**Why are you in here all alone**?"

"**I don't know either**. **I just arrived here**" Mikan answered.

Then, heavy rain started to pour down.

"**Great! just great! The others surely won't come here now**." whined Mikan to herself

"**And how on Earth are we going to get back now**?"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"**We'll have to wait for the rain to stop, I guess**." He said to no one in particular.

"**I guess so**" sighed Mikan.

Natsume walked towards a pile of hay and sat beside it. He used his alice and burned some hay to keep him warm.

Mikan also sat beside him. Both of them remained silent for a long time.

Then Mikan remembered the blanket the brought along with her. She crawled a little and fetches her backpack, which was a few ft away from her. She then put it around her and Natsume.

"**Huh? What's this**" asked Natsume.

"**To help keep us warm aside from your alice**." She answered.

And they sat beside each other and didn't say another word..

_**Back at the academy..**_

Hotaru knocked on Ruka's door.

"**It's me, Hotaru. Can I come in**?" she asked.

"**Oh yeah.."** answered Ruka.

"**You knew it was going to rain today, didn't you**?" said Hotaru after the closed the door behind her.

"**That's why you lied about how we had to cancel the picnic, right**?"

"**I did**." confessed Ruka.

"**But I didn't tell Mikan and Natsume about it**"

"**I know that. They've been missing since this afternoon, But why**?" Hotaru asked.

"**So they can talk to each other. Hopefully, Natsume's memory of Mikan might come back this way.**" Ruka said.

"**But what about you Ruka**?" asked Hotaru whose tone showed concern.

"**What about your feelings for Mikan**?"

"I** already gave up on Mikan a long time ago**" explained Ruka.

"**The two of them are my friends. They've helped me a lot. The least I can do is make them happy by being with each other."**

**"You do know you're a great friend right**?" said Hotaru and smiled at Ruka for a nanosecond.

"**But if Mikan gets sick, I'll sell your photos showing your alice to the students. You do know that right?"** she inquired and laughed.

"**I do**." laughed Ruka.

"**Well then, goodbye** " she said and then left.

"**Goodbye**" said Ruka back.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"**By the way**" said Natsume

"**Aren't you a bit too old to still wear Polka dot underwear**?"

"**What?! You saw my underwear?"** gasped Mikan who was turning red by the minute.

**"Of course I did**" Natsume answered.

"**You let me see it when you crawled to fetch your bag**"

"**NATSUME!!"** yelled Mikan who then punched Natsume hard on the face.

"**You may have lost some of your memory but your still a Pervert!**!" growled Mikan.

Natsume was caught off guard when Mikan punch him on the face. He landed hard on the ground and yelled **OUCH!**

"**Natsume?! Are you alright**?" asked Mikan.

"**I' m sorry I didn't mean to hit you. But you deserve it I guess**.." explained Mikan who then put Natsume's head onto her lap.

"**I'm really sorry. Is your head okay**?" she asked.

"**You're really stupid POLKA DOTS**!" said Natsume.

Then, Natsume thought to himself.

_Polka dots? Where did I get that name? Why does it sound so familiar?_

Images of him running after a girl came flooding in his mind. He could see himself calling out to a girl. Calling her POLKA DOTS!

Then the girl stopped in her tracks and turned around. It was Mikan! Mikan was the girl who kept running.

Natsume then realized that Mikan was his lost memory. Mikan was the girl he's been chasing in his dreams. It was Mikan whom he kept calling POLKA DOTS!

Natsume then looked at Mikan.

"**I remember**!" he said out loud.

He hugged her immediately as if he hadn't seen her for a decade or so.

"**HUH?!"** gasped Mikan who was taken aback.

"**Na-nn-natsume?!, what are you doing? Are you okay?!"** Mikan asked.

_Oh My GOD! Natsume has lost it! What have I done? I shouldn't have punched him! _Thought Mikan to herself.

"**You must've bumped your head really hard! I'm so sorry**!" she apologized again.

"**Stop apologizing you dummy!** **If I hadn't hit my head on the floor I wouldn't have regained my lost memory**" chuckled Natsume.

"**I remember everything know thanks to you**!"

"**Mikan, I can remember you now! You're polka dots!**" he said out loud.

"**Thank you Natsume! Thank you for remembering me**!" Mikan smiled.

Tears were trickling down her eyes now.

"**But can you please stop calling me polka dots?!"** she laughed.

They hugged each other tightly. Everything was back to normal. Normal for them that is.

The rain began to cease. When it did, It was night time.

Natsume and Mikan both slept soundly in the barn that night. They were in each others company after all.

_**Back at Ruka's room..**_

"**Finally, the rain stopped**" Ruka said to himself.

_Natsume…Mikan…_ smiled Ruka.

_I'll see you tomorrow…._

He then slept with a smile on his face…

Please give reviews. This is my first fanfic ever. I'm so sorry if it's crappy. I'll promise to improve!


End file.
